


不要和救生员调情

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe－Lifeguard, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve把那男人的头摆向一边，捏住了他的鼻子，靠下去嘴对嘴对他进行急救。</p><p>但是他几乎马上就发现了不对劲。也许是那男人开始回应他还紧闭着的嘴唇。又或许是突然出现在他嘴里的那根舌头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不要和救生员调情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Flirting with the Lifeguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069537) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



> Thanks for spoffyumi's lovely meet cute fluff, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢spoffyumi这个可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

“救命！”

浪花溅落的声音几乎盖过了这声叫喊，但是坐在救生椅上的Steve还是听到了，而且他已经跳到了椅子下的沙滩上。女人们停了下来，盯着那在沙滩上跳动着的肌肉发达的身躯。男人们的嘴巴也惊讶地大张着。年纪大的人对着自己扇着风。 看着Steve健壮的身躯一动不动地坐在高高的椅子上是一回事，看他移动起来的那幅美景，跳动着的胸肌，还有紧紧包裹着臀部和胯部的红色游泳短裤则是另外一回事。

Steve没有理会他一路造成的轰动，他只是直直地朝着那个需要他帮助的人跑去：那个有着小麦色肌肤，留着稍长深色头发，穿着黑色泳衣的男子。他看起来像是一个冲浪的。旁边的那个黑人男子在他身边徘徊着。Steve急急地停了下来，在那个俯卧着的男人身边跪了下来，叫道：“往后退。”

“他没有呼吸了。”那个黑人男子说。

Steve很称职，他做了一遍必要的检查：他还有脉搏。跳动得还挺强劲。但他确实已经没有呼吸了。Steve把那男人的头摆向一边，捏住了他的鼻子，靠下去嘴对嘴对他进行急救。

但是他几乎马上就发现了不对劲。也许是那男人开始回应他还紧闭着的嘴唇。又或许是突然出现在他嘴里的那根舌头。

在他还没来得及撤回之前，那个男人就已经伸出手来抓住了Steve的脸，让两个人的双唇更加紧密地贴在一起，他显然并不需要急救。“唔嗯......”Steve只能发出这个声音来表达自己的困惑。男人最后终于放开了他，Steve一屁股坐到了沙子上。

“什么......我......呸呸......”Steve吐掉嘴里咸涩的海水，瞪着那个男人，他很显然并没有溺水。

“哇哦，哦，我的上帝啊。”那个男人捂着自己的胸口坐了起来。他咳嗽了几声，相当刻意，“谢谢你，先生。非常感谢你救了我的命。”

Steve瞪着他，在原地呆住了。

但是那个男人并没有完。“这个男人刚刚救了我的命！”他对旁边的围观者这么宣布道。他转过头来，对Steve绽开一抹大大的笑容，拥抱了他，把他再次弄倒在了沙滩上。

“搞什么鬼？！”Steve厉声道。

“谢谢你！非常感谢你！上帝啊！”

那个拥抱慢慢变成了干巴巴的胸膛之间的相撞。或者说，是湿答答的相撞。那个男人用手臂摇晃着他，像是在掩饰自己用臀部磨蹭着Steve的动作。

“好吧，好吧。”Steve说，终于搞明白了。他一把推开了那个男人——注意到了他结实紧实的肌肉——挣扎着在地上站稳了，“你玩够了吧。”他转身冲着围观人群喊道，“表演结束了，伙计们。没什么好看的了。”

“我有很多好看呢，”那男人在地上说道，他躺在沙滩上，用带着点宠溺的眼神上下打量着Steve，“你好，我是Bucky。你是我的新英雄。”

“你觉得这很好玩吗？”Steve责问他，“这样浪费我的时间？如果现在有人真的溺水了怎么办？”他快速地扫了一眼海岸边，确定没有人真的溺水了。一切都很正常。但这并不意味着就可以这么假装溺水。

“嘿，伙计......”Steve准备转身走开，却听到Bucky站起来的声音，“等等，我不是有意.....我是说，我是想......嘿......”

“我很认真地对待我的工作。”Steve生气地道，“如果你想吸引我的注意，你可以约我出去。”

“我知道你很认真地对待你的工作。你觉得这整个夏天我都没在试着引起你的注意吗？“

Steve觉得自己的下巴要掉下来了，热度从他的脖子开始向上蔓延到了脸颊。他注意到了——他怎么会注意不到呢？在救生椅前缓慢地晃荡过去。看似随意的肌肉拉伸。他的毛巾就恰好铺在Steve目之所及的地方。

这几乎要让他承受不住了。Steve不得不强迫自己随便看向别处，哪里都好就是不看他，不想破坏自己冷酷专业的形象，除了Bucky背朝上，向着水面，趴在沙滩上的毛巾上时。那时候，Steve就能无所顾忌地盯着他的屁股，想看多久看多久。Bucky。Steve不敢相信自己竟然花了差不多整个夏天才知道他叫什么名字。

“而且你的椅子上还有那个蠢兮兮的标示。”Bucky怨愤地说。

他们刚好走到了Steve的椅子前。就在那里，那个Natasha去年夏天开玩笑贴在那里的标示。 **“不要和当班的救生员调情。”** 这本来真的算是个问题。一群花痴的十三岁少女总是围在他的身边，在他的椅子下面围拢着，问他一些狗屎问题，比如“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？是像你衣服一样的红色，还是像你眼睛一样的蓝色？”还没完没了咯咯咯地笑着。

所以Steve很感谢Natasha帮他搞了那么个标示。他知道了要怎么简单应对那些不是来向他寻求什么紧急医疗帮助的人。他也没有对此多想。

“那个标示放在那里是有原因的。”Steve咬着下嘴唇，他的嘴里现在还有海水的咸涩味道。他觉得这个小小的闹剧还算可爱吧，从某种程度上来说。

Bucky皱起了眉头。“好吧。”他说，怒气冲冲地走开了。

不，别走。Steve想这么说。但是他没有开口。他只是重新爬上他的椅子，戴上了他那可以当镜子反射的墨镜，试着不去想Bucky的舌头在他嘴巴里的感觉。

 

“嘿，Steve?”Natasha来到了他的椅子下面。她那保守的泳衣几乎盖住了她的全身肌肤，但还是有男人（甚至有几个女孩）在色迷迷地打量她，“这个Sam想代表他的朋友和你谈谈。不是要跟你调情。他已经发了毒誓了。”

是之前的那个黑人男子。“好吧。”Steve闷闷不乐地答应了。

“听着，Steve，我的朋友Bucky之前的那一出，他并没有任何恶意。实际上，那是我的主意。我算是他的参谋，你懂吧？“看到Steve并没有吭声，Sam继续道，”我是说真的。他只是想约你出去。这没有什么问题吧，对吧？“

Steve不知道该怎么回答他。Natasha冲他挑起了眉毛。

“我是说，我觉得我这个主意简直棒极了。”Sam说，“你是一个救生员。他溺水了。你救了他，你们相爱了，这样这样。你知道我在说什么吧？“

“我知道。”Natasha在一旁大声说道，冲着Steve坏笑。

“谢谢你。”Sam说，“他们可不是随随便便就管我叫‘参谋’的。”

Steve看向Sam身后的沙滩。他看到Bucky正在五十码（＊45米左右）外的地方坐在毛巾上生着闷气。他注意到里Steve的目光，迅速地扭过了头。

“我觉得去跟他说说话又不算是什么坏事。”Natasha说，“再说了，现在不是刚好到你休息的时候了吗？我会看着这里的。Sam可以在这陪着我。”

Sam向她敬了个礼：“遵命，女士。“

Steve叹了口气，从椅子上爬了下来。他并没有告诉过Natasha他这整个夏天都在偷看Bucky的事情。连提都没提过这个一直在向他展示自己的无名男子。该死的，他都不认为自己曾经告诉过Nat他喜欢男人这个事实。但是，Natasha就是如此洞察一切。也许她已经这么看着Bucky的求偶展示有好几个星期了，一边观察着Steve的反应，最后搞明白了前因后果。

 

沙子踩在脚底下有些热烫。Steve朝Bucky所在的地方走过去。“那个，我在想。”他说。

Bucky抬起头眯着眼睛看着他。他被打湿的头发结成湿答答的一缕一缕披在脸旁：”......想着还没有教训够我？“

他摇了摇头：“我在想也许你带我出去吃个饭是个不错的主意。你懂的，因为要谢谢我救了你的命。”

有那么一会儿，Bucky就这么张大着嘴巴瞪着他。然后他笑了，上下点着头。“没错，这真是个好主意。”他说，“我是说，我本来可能就这么死掉的。死于羞愧。”

Steve笑了起来。

“你什么时候下班？”

“四点。”他坐在了Bucky的毛巾边，看着他们沾着沙粒的双脚。

他们讲好了其他细节，Steve很快就又回去了。他希望Bucky有在打量他的屁股。当他再次回到救生椅那边的时候，Nat问他怎么样。

“非常顺利（swimmingly）。”他说。

“答应我不要给他讲这么蹩脚的笑话给他听。”Nat发出一声呻吟，“别让他后悔自己费了这么大半天劲。”

Steve答应了她。

 

 

END


End file.
